Mobile gaming has become increasingly popular with the improvements Internet speed as well as more sophisticated mobile devices. Such portable mobile devices include smart phones (e.g. Blackberry®, iPhone®) as well as mobile video game consoles (e.g. Playstation® Portable, Nintendo DS Lite®).
Additionally, many of the existing mobile devices incorporate one or more touch screens through which the user interacts with an avatar or other object while playing a game. However, none of the existing mobile devices are capable of outputting haptics through the touch screen as the user is playing a game on the device.